Road Trip
by NicolaiFan4839
Summary: When Grojband won a gig to New York, they need a transport. Trina offered to help, and when Trina, Mina, Kate and Allie (and of course Nick Mallory) join the party, what are the odds?


Chapter 1: Whaaaaa?

Ever had an "that opportunity" of a lifetime where somehow it can lead to famedom? Well, no one gets it right away, but who knows? The world works in mysterious ways, and mysterious ways it works.

The real story starts with Corey writing lyrics for some reasons and Laney was busy staring at Corey while in love.

"Tearing me apart with words you wouldn't say. And suddenly tomorrow's a moment washed away. Cause I don't have a reason, and you don't have the time, but we both keep on waiting for something we won't find." sang Corey as he looked at Laney, "Hey, I've nailed the first four lines. How was that, Laney?"

Laney smiling, not caring about his song, "Ah... Cheesier than the last attempts. Anyway, its been like 30 minutes and Kin and Kon are still not here."

Corey started thinking about them and shrugged it off, "Neh, maybe they'll pop in with something cool and exciting."

Just like Corey said, Kin and Kon got in the garage and tackled Corey down.

Kin smiled as he took out a letter, "Hey Corey... And Laney, what would you do if I say the Newmans have a gig in New York at the Spring Break Concert?"

Corey thought about it and got angry, "Well, we will be forced to kidnap them and keep them in a cage down 6 feet under our feet so that we could take their places."

Kin got up and smiled, "Well, according to this little letter on my hand, there's no need for that, cause the Carrie of the Newmans is sick and they can't go to New York, so we are next in line for the gig."

Corey smiled as he took the letter, "Seriously? Oh wow, it is true."

Kon looked at Kin as he narrowed his eyes to him, "You know what's also true? The statue of Liberty was created by aliens that took that old woman's mind and turned her into a statue."

Kin groaned, "For the last time, the statue of Liberty was created by robots that turned that old woman into a statue."

Laney stood in between Kin and Kon, "Before we even have a straight-up debate about this, how did we even got this gig?"

Kon smiled, "Well, I was busy eating cotton candy and saw that letter inside the candy."

Kin also smiled as he licked the letter, "And it tastes so good." said Kin as he and Kon kept licking the letter.

Laney patted her face as she looked at the twins, "Guys, you're not answering my question here."

Corey then put his arm around Laney as he smiled, "Hey, relax Lanes. We have plenty of time to think about that. And besides, we going to New York baby!" said Corey as he, Kin and Kon did the happy dance.

Laney then grabbed Corey shirt as she groaned, "If we are going to New York, then how about transport?"

Kin smiled, "Speaking about that, behold... The greatest transport of all time, The Catapult."

Laney face-palmed her face, "We're going to use that to go to New York?"

Kin shrugged, "Well, it needs few adjustments but its fine."

Laney looked at Corey, "Is there a less complicated transport we can use?"

The garage opened as Trina and Mina entered the garage. Trina smiled at Corey as put her arms around him, "Hey Corey, I can't help but to overhear you talking about New York and transport and Nick Mallory."

Mina looked at Trina as she corrected her, "But no one said anything about Nick Mallory."

Trina angrily looked at Mina, "Mina, like... #silence! Anyway, you guys need transport and I have a car so how about we held each other out?"

Corey thought about it and shrugged, "I don't know why you're helping us instead of trying to ruin us but as I've said before, we have plenty of time to worry about that, so let's shake on it." said Corey as he and Trina shook hands.

Trina grabbed Mina to the corner while Laney grabbed Corey to the other corner. Trina smiled as Mina looked at her, "Ah, Trina, why were you being so nice to Corey?"

Trina laughed, "Oh, don't you get it Mina? Fartband is going to New York and New York is a place of love for me and Nick."

Mina again tried to correct Trina, "Ah, I thought Paris was a place of love?"

Trina groaned, "Paris is so last year, Mina. Now go get some traps or something. Grojband will get to New York, but not the way they want it." said Trina as she started laughing.

Meanwhile on the other corner, Laney was busy lecturing Corey, "Core, your sister tried to ruin Grojband like many times and now she wants to help us. Does that look suspicious to you?"

Corey shrugged, "Well, I don't know Laney, but a transport we have then a transport we have." said Corey as Laney face-palmed.

Grojband got into Trina's car and both Trina and Mina took the front seats. Trina got angry as she looked at Mina, "Mina, since when did I tell you to sit in front with me?"

Mina got confused as no one else was going, "Ah, but the back seat is full."

Trina groaned as Mina sighed and went to the back. Trina started her car as the garage opened to reveal Kate and Allie screaming.

Kate smiled, "We like heard that Grojband is going to New York."

Allie nodded, "And as their number one fans, we have to go."

Corey narrowed his head to Trina, "They have to go for moral support. I mean, what is a band without number one fans?" said Corey as Trina got angry.

Trina sighed, "Fine. The more, the merrier." Kate and Allie got in the back seat and Mina was kinda overwhelmed.

"Ah, Trina, I think the back seat is full." said Mina as Trina ignored her and drove the car. As she drove it, she saw Nick Mallory sitting on a bench. Trina smiled as she called him, "Nick, we're going to New York, wanna join us?"

Nick smiled as he walked to the car, "Nick Mallory went to New York before, but not with a car so road trip on."

Butterflies flied around Trina as she smiled, "Yeah, #roadtrip." said Trina as she began the road trip.

ROAD TRIPS ARE PRETTY COOL

 **Well, here's my first attempt on Grojband fanfic. I hope you like it and I would appreciate it if you review and give me some tips and ideas.**

 **$ Thomas gone $**


End file.
